1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus capable of performing power saving control, a method for controlling power supply of a job processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a job processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus is often constantly powered on even in an unused time period. A problem has been to suppress power consumption of the apparatus in such a time period. As a method for suppressing the power consumption in such a time period, a function of turning off the power supply of the apparatus when the ambient illuminance of the apparatus is determined to be lower than or equal to a predetermined level based on the detection result by an illuminance sensor has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-088521).
As for an information processing apparatus, a function of shifting the apparatus to a partially-energized power saving state or a power-off state according to a detection level of an illuminance sensor has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-013722).
Suppose that a job processing apparatus to which the function discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-013722 is applied is used in an office. When the lighting in the office is turned off during break time, the job processing apparatus will be powered off. To use the job processing apparatus after the break, the main body of the apparatus needs to be powered on by a switch operation. Since startup processing of the job processing apparatus includes system preparations, it takes long to shift the apparatus from the power-off state to the power-on state. There has thus been a problem that the user is not able to use function processing using the job processing apparatus until after the startup processing of the job processing apparatus is completed.